kendall_lovetoaguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Mendler
Kendall Kacey Simon Mendler is a 18-year-old boy and the main character in Kendall: Love To A Guy and Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?. He is a pretty and sexy gay boy, and one of the most popular guys in "Taylor Wester High". Kendall is portrayed by Jack Griffo. Story He's very funny. It may be somewhat or very strawberry, but also has tastes that kids have. He was changed to "Taylor Wester High" because in his old school suffered harassment for being gay. Relations Family * Valeria Mendler - Mom * Henry Mendler - Dad * Emmanuel Mendler - Twin brother * Riley Mendler - Sister Friends * Brady Vega - Best friend * Austin Swift - Close friend/Ex-boyfriend * Lance Lloyd - Friend/Possible crush * Alonso - Close friend * Brett - Best friend from Maibu (it's unknow if they follow being friends) Crushes * Tanner Benson - Ex-boyfriend, first boyfriend * Austin Swift - Ex-boyfriend/Close friend * James Butera - Boyfriend * Rick Munroe - Crush * Lance Lloyd - Possible crush/Friend * Jason - Ex-rush Aparitions Season 1 * #ReturnedTheBoy * #MeetsAStar * #TheNewBoy * #OneLessProblem * #SexWithLouis * #JamesFuckTo * #BrothersAndTwins * #NeverNeedMuchSex * #LukeNeedABoyfriend * #NestorCastilloBirthday * #CallItToThePolice * #DareIsHumiliating * #KendallUndercover * #TheNewInTheGroup * #JustinBieberShit * #MerryChristmas * #FathersDay * #SabrinasNewBoyfriend * #IFuckAGirl * #LetterA * Opportunity It Up Season 2 * #UnexpectedTurn * #DreamsComeTwo * #KendallCupid * #TheNewAwkward * #CharliCharli * #BigDate * #AtrappedInChristmas * #NewCrushes * #DateWithJason * #SaveMeAustin * #LGBTClub * #BradysPOV * #MyBirthdayBitches * #MendlerAndVegaWeekend * #EndOfTheWorld * #NiallsDick * Hedgehog with the Dalfa * #MalibuMemories * #TalkToStrangers * #LoveToTwoGuys Season 3 * #SeniorYear! * #TheBestFucker * #Kendalloween * #Thanksgiving * #BlackFriday * #PerfectChristmasGif * #DrivingMeCuckoo * #TheNewTeacher Trivia Series * He has a diary. * He like to watch "Ever After High" together with him sister, Riley. * He has a twin brother, Emmanuel, but he don't live with the Mendler's. * He is the more popular gay in "Taylor Wester High". * He has the "Ever After High"'s Kitty Cheshire "Signature - Rebels" and "Spring Unsprung", Dexter Charming "Signature - Royals", and Raven Queen and Dexter Charming "Date Night". * He is a big "Directioner Boy". * Him Twitter is @KendallMendie.https://twitter.com/KendallMendie * Him Instagram is @kendallmendler.https://instagram.com/kendallmendler * Him cell phone tune is Fifth Harmony's Worth It. * In him Instagram account, is revelated that Kendall has a puppy, but this was not mencioned in the serie.https://www.instagram.com/p/5Yk2sGCgwE/ * Kendall has a hedgehog pet, who will appear in "#Hedgehog". It's revelated in him Instagram account that the name of the pet is Helihod.https://www.instagram.com/p/BH-LttfBwUR/ * He calls to him iPhone as Jezz. * Kendall sleeps with a Corious George toy. Production * The Kendall personality on "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?" is different to the personality on "Kendall: Love To A Guy". * Before on "Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay?", he was portrayed by Nathan Kress, but after are changed by Jack Griffo. The change was due to the age of the actors. * Acording with Nestor Castillo, is the best character created by him. * Is possible that Kendall Mendler will request a trademark, but is unknow the reason of why. Gallery References Category:Kendall: Love To A Guy Category:Characteres Category:Main characteres Category:Austin: Sexy, Popular, ¿Gay? Category:Mendler family